The Clairvoyaint
by AnGelFrEaK101
Summary: A girl helps the brothers with a mission but when she stays with them she learns more about them and things become clear...
1. Secret girl

_**Disclaimer: You know what it is don't own anything, which is sad really!**__**However I do own Josie.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know what it is don't own anything, which is sad really!**_ _**However I do own Josie.**_

It was a busy day for the brothers just driving drove them mad and they felt they needed to get out of the car. But when they went inside a library. They sat down keeping quiet until they could talk about their journey of hunting the supernatural. That was until a young woman walked in and it immediately caught the attention of Dean.

He looked over for what seemed a hot 20 seconds but turned away when she caught his eye. She then walked over, and sat next to them and said, "You must be Dean and Sam." Sam looked up from the book he was reading in shock, and thought, _How did she know my name? _Dean was as stunned as Sam was. He asked, "How did you know our names?" She looked at him with a smirk and said, "I just figured." Dean and Sam looked at her hands and noticed she was wearing gloves. Dean asked, "Hey, why do you wear gloves, the weather is hot."

She looked over the gloved hands and the looked at the guys who asked and said, "Oh my gloves, I wear them because with a touch I can read people thoughts and future. And I feel, that, is none of my business to know how much pain they are going to cause." She said trusting them. Sam nodded .

She then explained, "I can tell who people are by …" The librarian shushed them in mid- conversation. Josie turned over to them and continued quietly, "By touch....You want proof? " Dean and Sam accepted any proof. It was okay with them since they wanted to know about her and she knew was going to happen or at least she thought.

She then got up and asked to hold one of their hands. Sam volunteered as she ungloved a hand and lightly held his hand and she began by reading his thoughts and sensed something most unusal, she let go with fright.

When she let go she said, "I kind of sensed something unusual about you if you know what I mean." Sam worried asked, "What did you see?"

She was clairvoyant which enabled her to have abilities to read minds and see the past and future of a certain person. She looked down and said, "You have something special that I can't read or understand for that matter." Dean looked at her and she continued, "Do you have dreams that seem real like visions?" Sam replied, "Yes, I do have these weird dreams, that's why I came to you." While Sam and Joise were talking he became very curious because she didn't even say what her name was until…

She turned in the view of Dean and said, "My name is Josie by the way." She then walked out of the room. As Dean thought about what just happened, Sam got to up to chase her as she left in a hurry. When Sam and Dean caught up with her she said, "I know you probably want more answers...."


	2. Picking up the pieces

_**Disclaimer: You know what it is don't own anything, which is sad really!**__**However I do own Josie.**_

As Sam chased after her, she turned around as if she knew he was after her. They didn't know how they were going to trust her. It became oblivious that she was not going to harm them but still, they didn't know her.

When Sam looked at her she was worried and she had had that expression ever since they met. It wasn't clear on if she was angry or excited but as soon as they were leaving the library Josie quickly got up and said, "Have you gotten that call yet?"

And Dean looked like she was insane, but at the second Dean's cell phone rang. Sam just looked at Josie in shock. She talked to Dean privately and he asked, "Are you some clairvoyant? Psychic?" She looked at him with warm smile and said, "Well, I don't know. Can you see dead people and the future?"

Sam pulled Dean away from the young girl in quick motion and said, "You don't even know her and what makes you so sure she isn't like Megan." Dean realized Sam's concern and said, "Ok, Sam you were the one who met Megan and I knew she was psycho in the beginning. And I didn't find her at all as attractive as her, she really could help us." Sam was about to agree but then his thought was brought back to Megan and he would never forgive himself for getting himself and his brother in that ordeal.

He could have gotten his father and brother killed, but Sam would not ever let that happen. But when he looked over to the mysterious girl, she was looking at a book with some interest. _She wasn't going to harm them. She actually had a mission and she needed their help_. But that was going to be hard since she read their minds and figured they knew what she wanted but they didn't.

She had to help them since they had knowledge of what was happening. Dean looked at Sam and whispered, "Okay, if she tries to kill us I will come from the dead and kill you." Sam held out in hands to almost surrender. _Dean was right_, he had thought. They began walking over to the young woman and noticed she was reading quite fast. She turned to them and closed the book quietly and commented, "You should know I already know what it about." Sam and Dean looked at each other and changed the subject since and she knew what they were going to say, she just stared and then they gulped then said, "Hey, we were wondering; if you would like to join us."

She nodded, and then said, "I would love to. Prepare to be surprised." She then walked ahead of them, with them behind her out of library. When they exited they had shown Josie their car. Sam sat in the front with Dean as driver as she sat in the back. She was silent and didn't say anything until; Sam asked, "Hey, did you say you were clairvoyant?" After he had said this he nervously looked away but Josie nodded and just stared the other way. And suprisingly shouted, "Stop the car!"

When they stopped the car they hadn't seen nor found nothing. _Maybe I am seeing things, _she thought_. _When they stopped the car; she opened the door and closed her eyes and seen things. The things she seen and felt was: _There was a silence; then there was some liquid dripping on her face when she looked up to see where it was coming from, she shrieked. She had also seen a woman, which seemed to be pinned up to the ceiling. And when she looked closely it was a girl thats he had known before. Then all of a sudden the young woman flamed up and started burning away._ She woke from her vision from a slight shake of her right side. When she sensed where it was coming from she was relieved. It was Dean, Sam was near by but he maybe knew what she had seen from his expression.

Dean then asked, "What was wrong?" Josie then whispered, "I see fire. And there is a woman on the ceiling." Dean and Sam looked at each other and were shocked. Then they explained about there mother and Sam's girlfriend. She looked up at them and saw that there was something up. Josie looked at Sam and said, "Did you see a young woman with blonde hair? She is a crazy woman?" Sam looked at me and whispered, "I don't know, what is her name?" Josie was nervous but she had to tell them; So she sat next to Sam and Dean who were now quiet and then she calmly said, "Her name is Megan." And with that she knew that they had heard of her. But she to tell them because she would lose them and big things will happen.


	3. It's for you

_**Disclaimer: You know what it is don't own anything, which is sad really!**__**However I do own Josie.**_

After they heard what Josie said, it was time that the brothers ask Josie some questions about what she was seeing. Josie sat up because she knew what was to come, a long conversation. Dean looked at his brother and said, "Well, you go first!" Sam nervously shook his head.

Dean knew that in order to end his curiousity he would have to ask for himself.

Josie was still sitting quietly in the corner of the back seat waiting. The car was parked at a old gas station. Josie moved her position and said, "I have come to help not to harm you guys, now I see in order for you to believe me; because I know it can get hard to trust any one. Ask away!"

Dean turned around and said, "Help us? You don't even know what we are looking for!" He tested. Josie looking at him and with convincing eyes replied, "You are looking for the monster that killed your loved ones, aren't you?" Dean looked at his brother and then looked back at Josie and said, "Yes, and I am not even going to ask how the hell you knew that!" Sam looked at her and was calm while Dean was not.

Josie spoke again, "I think we are looking for the same thing but only the monster didn't kill my loved one it made her different." Dean sat close to the now quiet and confused Josie and said, "You mean possessed?"

Josie clearly didn't know enough or much about exorcisms or being possessed but she sure as hell wanted her family back. Even if she tried to kill people. She would later help these people. Dean was stumped and Sam asked, "Do you know where she is?" She had seen her in Lawrence but she could only seen glimpses of what she was doing. It was cryptic.

When Josie told the boys they were shocked. Josie could tell in their expression, that they were terrified. _But why were they terrified by one woman? Did she do something to them?_ They got back in the car and started driving away. _Should we trust her?_ Dean and Sam thought. Then Dean's phone rang.


End file.
